This invention is generally directed to a novel multi-component lifting assembly for a stackable and liftable container.
Conventional stackable and liftable containers have side walls formed from a plurality of metal plates joined together by vertical metal posts and have a xe2x80x9ctop pick pointxe2x80x9d at the junction between the roof and the side wall of the container approximately forty feet apart from each along each side wall of the container. The top pick points are paired in alignment across the roof and are secured to respective top rails of the container. This provides for four-point lifting stability when the container is lifted by an overhead crane.
A stacking frame is provided at these points. The stacking frame has aperture castings at the frame corners for connection during lifting and stacking. These castings are rectangular blocks with perpendicular edges. Typically, the castings and the frame protrude into the interior of the container and reduce the usable width and height on the interior of the container. Additionally, the stacking frame disrupts the roof of the container causing the roof to be installed in three sections. This results in four additional edges which are capable of leaking when raining. The corners of the roof sections are also subject to fatigue.
The multi-component lifting assembly of the present invention eliminates the stacking frame. This allows the roof to be installed in one piece and reduces the number of roof edges. As a result, initial installation costs and repair costs are reduced versus the prior art, and the possibility of leaking is reduced versus the prior art.
In addition, prior art lifting mechanisms were designed for top bayonet lifting or side lifting by pins, but not both. The present invention is designed to provide the ability to lift the container by top bayonet lifting and to lift the container by side lifting by pins in a convenient and easy manner.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel multi-component lifting assembly for a stackable and liftable container.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel multi-component lifting assembly for a stackable and liftable container which allows the roof of the container to be installed in one piece and reduces the number of roof edges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel multi-component lifting assembly for a stackable and liftable container which is designed to provide the ability to lift the container by top bayonet lifting and to lift the container by side lifting by pins in a convenient and easy manner.
A further object of the present invention to provide a novel multi-component lifting assembly for a stackable and liftable container which has reduced initial installation costs and repair costs versus the prior art.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel multi-component lifting assembly for a stackable and liftable container which reduces the possibility of leaking versus the prior art.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a multi-component lifting assembly for a container which carries cargo. The container includes a floor, opposite side walls extending upwardly from the floor, and a roof sheet attached to upper ends of the side walls. The lifting assembly is attached to the walls and to the roof sheet such that four-point lifting stability is provided when the container is lifted by an overhead crane. The lifting assembly includes a stacking header which spans the width of the container, an inner cap which is provided on an interior of the container, and an outer cap which is provided on the exterior of the container. The roof sheet is sandwiched between the outer cap and the stacking header. The side wall is sandwiched between the outer cap and the inner cap. Aligned apertures are provided through the outer cap, the roof sheet, the stacking header and the inner cap such that a bayonet can be inserted therein and the container can be lifted. Aligned apertures are provided through the outer cap, the side wall, and the inner cap such that a side lifting pin can be inserted therein and the container can be lifted.